


One Day Manager

by sabsibsub



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what to put here, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabsibsub/pseuds/sabsibsub
Summary: Changsub should have known that being with Sungjae meant dealing with his antics too. But that day, he was being completely dumb for believing that the idea of one day manager would bring him advantages, or at least some peace.





	One Day Manager

Changsub sat silently as he watched Sungjae placed a mug of hot coffee on the table in front of him. He still needed to gather his souls which were still left behind in the dreamland after the unnatural awakening he had earlier. Sungjae had broken into his place, shaking Changsub’s body while shouting his name like Sungjae had just found him dead on his bed. Changsub was sure, after years, it was the first time he was woken up in a very unpleasant time and way.

Turning his eyes from the mug, he looked at the other. Unlike him, who was almost half soulless, Sungjae seemed to be so lively and fresh. Changsub wondered since they had the same schedule in a year-end festival last night and they only had a few hours to rest after going back home.

When the sense finally hit him, Changsub questioned the other’s presence in his apartment. How did he know his address? From where did Sungjae know the passcode? Changsub had been living a nomadic life after his last comeback activity with his band mates and he just moved here some days ago to stay temporarily before he went back to his parent’s house.

“What are you doing here, though?” Changsub asked, voice cracked from grogginess.

“I know right, I could have just slept some more hours at home and do nothing. But Daekyeom-hyung came this morning asking me to wash his car and pick you up.”

Changsub chuckled, kind of loud enough. So it was today, huh? He remembered a week ago, at the backstage of an award event when Sungjae lost in rock-scissor-paper, in bets he suggested himself, three times in a row. That day, Changsub could consider himself (beyond) just lucky. It was only once in a lifetime he could beat the younger in such game. And as an evidence, he even climbed on the nearest chair to celebrate his win, or more like Sungjae’s ugly loss.

Sungjae scowled, “Finish your coffee already and wash yourself or I will drag you to the bathroom and drown you there.”

Changsub laughed even harder, but obeyed anyway, “Yeah yeah, manager-nim.”

 

Putting on his white long sleeve shirt, Changsub heard his door opened, finding an impatient Sungjae. “Hurry up, we don’t have much time.” He complained.

“Don’t try to fool me, it’s my fan sign and I know we still have some more hours left.” He responded as Sungjae was now entering his room, making clicky sounds with his tongue.

“You aren’t going to wear that all day, are you? In this weather?”

“Why?” Changsub was sure the clothes was comfy and thick enough to make him stay warm, but Sungjae already opened his wardrobe, then turned back at him with a khaki-brown wool cardigan on his hand.

“My artist, my responsibility.” Sungjae explained. “I won’t let my artist freeze in cold, so wear this too.” Sungjae sure was a nice manager, although he, in fact, just loved seeing a fluffy Changsub.

“Whatever,” Changsub decided to follow what the other told him.

“Ahh, right!” The younger exclaimed, turning back to the wardrobe, “Perfect! This scarf will match well with your cardigan, besides I don’t think that clothes will keep you warm enough.”

“Sungjae, it’s not like I’m going to do the signing outside.”

“But it looks cute on you, though.”

Changsub should have known Sungjae just wanted to dress him with anything like he was a mannequin doll or something.

“Okay, let’s save it in your bag for later, just in case,” The younger suggested, winking.

Changsub frowned. “What are you? My mom?” He chuckled.

“Correction, your manager.”

“Right.”

 

Heading toward the car, Changsub looked around as he couldn’t find Daekyeom’s, their actual manager, presence. Opening the passenger’s door, he asked, “Where is Daekyeom?”

Sungjae, who opened the back door, replied, “You already have me but you still ask for another manager? Here, you sit on the back.”

“No, I sit on the front. You sit on the back.”

“Ehh, aren’t artist always sit on the back though? Besides, who will be in the driving seat if I sit on the back?”

“Wait, what? You aren’t telling me you are going to drive, right?” Changsub couldn’t trust the younger’s driving skill, he couldn’t risk his life.

“Fine, you are on the passenger seat.” He said, heading to the front door across where Changsub stood.

“No, I’m driving.” Changsub insisted.

“Hyung, just sit down.” Sungjae pushed Changsub inside. Changsub could only giggled, wasn’t Sungjae taking this too seriously? But he chose not to care though, he had Sungjae as his one day manager and that meant he could ask him whatever he wanted. This day might won’t happen again ever, so he decided to just enjoy it to the fullest. Or maybe not.

Changsub should have known, being with Sungjae meant he had to deal with his antics too. But that day, he was being completely dumb for believing that the idea of one day manager would bring him advantages, or at least some peace. Changsub had imagined Sungjae as a kind of personal assistant, making him to do this and that, but now he wondered.

Sungjae had been nothing but a head throb. The younger had asked the stylist noona to get him a weird hairstyle which she refused since Changsub’s hair was too short for the said style. But he seemed won’t give up, he asked her to put some more blusher on his cheeks, telling that Changsub looked a bit tired and paler than usual –his doll needed more make ups. Not to mention that Sungjae had been attempting to sabotage the event and the fans didn’t seemed to stand on Changsub’s side either.

“It’s my event, why are you guys taking picture of him instead of me and giving the gift to him and not to me?” He had to say that, of course jokingly, at some moment.

But Changsub had to admit he was quite glad that he had the younger with him that day. He felt kind of lonely, and nervous, during the last few events since he had no one but the staffs and wasn’t used to do it alone without the other members. So Changsub didn’t regret to say that Sungjae’s companionship had brought more joy and laughter to him and the event.

Heading back home, Changsub could finally relax a bit since they had Daekyeom as the driver and he didn’t need to deal with the annoying maknae who was sitting beside him, playing with his mobile phone calmly. It won’t took a long time to get home and it wasn’t like he was that tired, but Changsub thought maybe having some sleep will be great. Sungjae glanced up from his phone and found a sleeping Changsub whose head resting on the window, bumping every time the car made a turn. Shaking his head, he could only chuckled.

“Hyung, just go straight home after dropping Changsub-hyung off, I’m staying at his place tonight.” He told Daekyeom.

Feeling his body shaken, Changsub woke up, witnessing the sight of Sungjae’s face in front of him. He noticed the familiar surroundings as he finally arrived at his apartment building. He grabbed his bag, get off of the car and waved a goodbye. However, he frowned when he saw Sungjae stood on the other side of the road, smiling.

“Why are you here, did you take the wrong stop?”

Sungjae walked toward him, grabbing his arm and dragged him inside, “As your manager, I have to make sure you have enough rest and wake you up tomorrow for your schedule.”

“I see you are really enjoying it, huh? Your duty has ended now, Sungjae-ah. And, no, I won’t let you sleep here.” Changsub shook his head. Sungjae suddenly stopped.

“You are right, I can’t sleep here with empty stomach. Let’s go grab something, hyung, I’m hungry.” He stated, turned their heels, ignoring Changsub who protested.

 

They ended up sitting in front of a convenient store, with two portions of cup noodles, a pack consisting of three ready-served boiled eggs, and two cups of hot coffee between them on the bench. After walking around and not finding any restaurant opened, Sungjae gave up. It was late after all and he didn’t want to linger on the quiet street and risked both his and Changsub’s safety.

As Sungjae was about to enjoy his late dinner, he heard Changsub spoke, “You take the chance very well, I see.”

Sungjae raised his head and laughed, “So you notice my motive finally?”

“In a negative way.”

“Tsk, just admit you are happy. Only both of us, without the others, for the whole day.” Sungjae pointed his chopstick to the other guy.

“Seriously,” Changsub chose not to care much, sipping the hot coffee.

“You have been busy with your solo and we rarely met after our comeback last month.”

“But we met yesterday.” Changsub laughed as he saw the other pouted.

“Yes, but I miss being with just us two, and it has been quite long since we hang out together. Not to mention you have been moving from hotel to hotel, apartment to apartment making it harder to meet you. I miss you.”

Changsub wished the other didn’t see his burning cheeks because really he had been trying hard to hold his grin as his heart sparks in joy. And he knew how Sungjae would react whenever he saw him blushing like this.

“Glad that I have you all day, and now all night.” The other said before slurping his noodle.

Changsub followed the act, he wasn’t really good at this kind of conversation, especially if it was Yook Sungjae. The other had never been failed in making him silent, either in defeat when they were bickering with each other or heart fluttered like this. He could only scream inside instead.

 

Finishing their meal, it was already too late night, so they were ready to get back home. Changsub wrapped his cardigan tighter, feeling the winter night became even chiller. He grinned remembering the moment when Sungjae suggested him to wear it this morning. He liked how the other was being so caring and thoughtful in disguise of being annoying and playful.

“Give it to me,” Sungjae said as he took Changsub’s bag and hang it on his own shoulder after pulling something out from it. “I can’t see an old man carrying such a heavy stuff when I’m, all young and strong, here with him.” There he started again.

“Where does the ‘my artist’ go, huh?” Changsub quoting in the air with his hands.

Sungjae stood in front of him, circling the scarf they brought earlier around Changsub’s neck, “Good thing we have it in your bag, it’s getting chiller. And I will walk you home, so don’t worry of bumping into some gangsters.” Changsub laughed, who was the older here again?

“I thought you said earlier you will stay in my place tonight.”

“So, you finally let me sleep there?” Sungjae asked.

“I just have to kick you off the bed when you snore again, right?” He replied.

Sungjae wrapped his arm around Changsub’s shoulders, pulling him closer as they walked together in the deserted road. Changsub thought maybe he could do the same. But damn! Sungjae was taller, he hold the other’s waist instead.

After that, they were quiet during the whole walk, but both was enjoying the moment while holding onto each other, sharing each other warmth on the street where the cold night wind blew.

“Hyung,” Sungjae suddenly called. Changsub hummed in response. “You know how the night sky always reminds me of us?” He glance at Sungjae as the other looked up above, he did too soon after.

“How? It’s just black up there.”

Turning his head to the older, Sungjae smiled, “That’s exactly us without you being there, just me, dark and empty.”

Changsub couldn’t restrain himself for not laughing at the younger cheesiness, “I feel like puking.”

“Just keep on pretending as if you don’t like it.” Sungjae said then smacking his lips on the other’s left cheek.

“Yah!”

“Tooey!” Sungjae was spitting air, “make up.”

Changsub laughed even louder, filling the empty road. “I wonder who asked the stylist noona to put more blusher on me.”

“Then should I kiss you here?” he pulled Changsub’s face closer aiming to his lips while Changsub resisted and cried for help. “Stop playing hard to get, hyung. Just let me kiss you.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not that bad..  
> Thanks for reading..


End file.
